Sin documentos
by MoniBolis
Summary: *Spoilers para el final de la serie* House necesita documentos para empezar su nueva vida. ONE SHOT


_Miren, si han leído un fanfic mio antes; es obvio quien va a terminar con quien. Así que si odian con pasión a Lucas dejen de leer... ¡AHORA!_

_Es en serio, dejen de leer.  
_

* * *

- No, tomaremos la ruta 45 – Wilson dijo poniendo el mapa en la mesa del bar.

House lo miro con aburrimiento.

- ¿5 meses de vida y quieres seguir un plan? –

- Tu eres el que nos desviaste hasta acá, sin motivo – el oncólogo se reclino a ver de cerca el mapa – Un momento, tu nunca haces nada sin motivo ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

- Bueno… –

- Hola muchachos – Lucas Douglas, investigador privado entró al bar y se sentó con ellos – Siento la tardanza –

- Demando un descuento – House le reclamó.

- Esta clase de trabajo se tarda 3 semanas, tú me diste 3 días. Pero te daré un descuento –

- 50% menos – dijo House

- Solo 10% - le respondió Lucas.

- 40% menos –

- Solo 10 % -

- 30% menos –

- Solo 10% -

- 20% menos –

- Solo 10% -

- 15% menos –

- Bien te daré el 12% de descuento. Y eso es todo –

- ¡Aja! ¿Viste Wilson? Así se regatea –

Wilson sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? –

- Necesito documentos para mi nueva vida. Y conozco a bastantes malandrines, pero Lucas es el único criminal legal que conozco – House le explicó.

- ¿Criminal legal? Es absurdo –

- No tiene razón, hago ciertas cosas ilegales por mis clientes. Claro, por una módica cantidad –

- Aquí esta el dinero – House sacó de su chamarra un sobre amarillo. El detective tomo el dinero y contó rápidamente los billetes.

- Y aquí esta tu descuento – le regreso unos cientos de dólares.

- Gracias – House levantó la mano para que la mesera les trajera otra cerveza – ¿Quieres algo? –

- No, estoy conduciendo con la esposa e hijos. Aprovechamos el viaje para unas vacaciones –

- ¿Hijos? ¿Niños pequeños en un auto? ¡Que infierno! –

- Mis hijos son bien portados –

- Si claro, hasta que vomitan en el asiento –

- Aquí están sus cervezas – la mesera que vestía pantalones cortos y playera ajustada puso las dos botellas.

- Gracias – dijo solo Wilson. Los tres hombres se le quedaron viendo cuando la joven se retiro.

- ¡oye! Eres casado – House le dijo a Lucas

- Mirar no hace daño…en fin…tus documentos –

El investigador sacó un sobre tamaño carta.

- Empecemos con lo más importante, tu nuevo numero de seguridad social. Memorízalo primero –

House leyó el número – Muy bien –

- Tu acta de nacimiento, notarás que eres dos años más joven –

- Uso L'oreal – el doctor sacudió la cabeza – ¡Por que yo lo valgo! –

Wilson sonrió por la broma.

- Tu pasaporte – Lucas le entrego la pequeña libreta azul.

- Se ve perfecto –

- Tú nueva licencia de conducir –

- Mira Wilson, ya podemos comprar alcohol –

- Y por ultimo tu dinero. Aquí está el número de cuenta, la clave. Cámbiala en cuanto puedas, y trata de no retirar o depositar una gran cantidad de dinero. La donación anonima para tu madre es bimestral. ¿Practicaste tu nueva firma? –

- Si –

- Bien, eso es todo. Las ultimas recomendaciones: Que no te arresten, tus huellas están el sistema. No pidas ningún crédito a ningún banco, tu nueva identidad no ha tenido actividad crediticia por años, llamaría la atención. No te cases, no puedes jugar a la lotería. El pasaporte es lo suficientemente bueno para que salgas de viaje, pero yo no lo pondría a prueba en digamos…China ¿Entendido? –

House asintió.

- ¿No deberían odiarse? – Wilson dijo antes de tomar un gran sorbo a su cerveza. – Ya saben, por Cuddy –

- ¿Por qué le quite la novia? – House le dio un golpe en el hombro a Lucas. – No hay resentimientos ¿verdad? Ninguno se la quedo –

- No, para nada hay resentimientos –

- Aunque, la verdad. Él me quito a la novia primero, él es el bribón – House lo señaló

- ¿Qué? Tú no salías con Lisa –

- No, pero sabías que había algo especial entre nosotros–

- Oh por favor. Un año antes te pregunte si querías que me hiciera a un lado y no dijiste nada. El que calla otorga –

- Yo la _vi_ primero – House rezongó – Yo la _lamí_ primero –

- ¿Lamer? No es un pan que puedes apartar –

- Solo digo, que yo llegué a ciertos lugares primero que tu –

- Te acostaste con ella una vez, en la Universidad….créeme no llegaste primero a todos los lugares –

- No te creo que Cuddy te dejara hacer _eso..._ –

- ¡Ya basta! – Wilson les grito – Se que yo pregunte, pero no creí que se convertiría en un desafió machista para saber quién tiene el pene más grande –

- Wilson, me decepciona que dudes de mi. Me has visto desnudo – House le dijo.

- Y con esa frase con tintes homo eróticos, me voy – Lucas se levantó de la mesa. – Suerte caballeros, no terminen como Thelma y Louise –

- Que no nos atrapen, Louise. ¡Sigamos! – House le ofreció de manera dramática su mano a Wilson.

- No voy a darte la mano – Wilson tomo de su cerveza – No después del comentario de verte desnudo –

- ¡Somos doctores Wilson! –

- Adiós – Lucas dio media vuelta y se fue del bar.

House guardó sus documentos de regreso en el sobre – ¿Sabes a quién me hubiera gustado ver en mi funeral? –

- ¿Sabes lo morboso que fue que espiaras tu propio funeral? –

- No es morboso, es muy a la Tom Sawyer – House se reclino en su silla y estiro sus piernas. – Me hubiera gustado ver a Cuddy. De seguro se hubiera rasgado la ropa y gritado al cielo –

- Si, claro –

- Lastima que no la pudiste localizar –

- Pero si la localicé – Wilson le dijo – Hice un par de llamadas, a su familia, otras hospitales hasta que me dieron un numero de celular –

- ¿La llamaste? –

- Si, le di la noticia y pareció…alterada, pero media hora después me llamó y me dijo que no iba al funeral. Fue raro, ya no sonaba preocupada –

House se sentó derecho otra vez. – ¿Todavía tienes el numero? –

- Hurm….creo que sí – Wilson sacó su celular y marcó.

- Dámelo – House puso el altavoz

- ¿Diga? –

- Dra. Cuddy – habló House y espero una respuesta.

- Oh Dios, es un Gasparín y su mejor amigo – dijo con cinismo la doctora por la línea telefónica.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Wilson preguntó – Yo no lo sabía –

- Tengo mis fuentes y no pienso revelarlas –

- ¿Fuentes? – el oncólogo se quedo pensando.

- No estás enojada, ni decepcionada. Eso es interesante – Prosiguió House – ¿Por qué? –

- Lo comprendo, hasta cierto punto se puede decir que yo hice lo mismo. Me largue sin mirar atrás ni decirle a nadie –

- Sin importarte nada – House medio sonrió

- Tengo que irme muchachos, mi familia y yo tenemos que viajar mucho antes de llegar al hotel para mis vacaciones –

House se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta del bar y Wilson lo siguió. Cuando salieron se encontraron con Lisa Cuddy recargada en una camioneta Jeep Negra.

Entre ellos los separaba el estacionamiento del bar.

- Buena suerte y buen viaje – Cuddy levantó la mano para decirles adiós.

- Para ti igualmente – dijo Wilson, pero House solo le dijo adiós con la mano.

Cuddy colgó y se subió a la camioneta. – Listo, podemos irnos –

- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a platicar? – Lucas le preguntó antes de arrancar el motor.

- No, podemos irnos. Después de todo, ese ya no es Gregory House, y yo ya no soy Cuddy. Solo necesitaba verlos una vez más –

Lucas le sonrió – Muy bien, vámonos –

- ¡Yay! – Dijo Rachel y su hermanito en el asiento trasero.

* * *

House y Wilson regresaron al bar. Tomando asiento nuevamente.

- ¿Te molesta? – Wilson le preguntó -¿Qué Cuddy se fuera con otro? -

House tomo de su cerveza y regresó a su posición de descanso -No, la verdad no -

Wilson levantó su botella -Un brinids, por nuestras vidas que han terminado y terminarán -

-Salud, amigo mío -

**FIN**

* * *

Les dije que dejaran de leer...en fin. Gracias por los que si leyeron porque querían.

Dejenme una review (No, no los que odiaron el fic...bueno tambien)

**¿Les gusto la parte de los documentos falsos? Lean más sobre eso en mi propio webcomic "Detective Fausto" LINK EN MI PERFIL**


End file.
